leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Amphy
Amphy (Japanese: アカリちゃん Akari-chan) is an that illuminates the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City. Its Trainer is apparently Jasmine; however, it does not appear to be an active member of her party. It has also made appearances in the and . In the anime In the English dub of the anime, Amphy's name was changed to Sparkle. It became ill shortly before challenged Jasmine for the in Fight for the Light!. He, , and Janina traveled to Cianwood City to buy the medicine for Sparkle. Similar to the games, Jasmine would not take challengers until Sparkle was healed. While Janina went back to Olivine City, Ash and his friends traveled through the Whirl Islands. On the way back to Olivine in Throwing in the Noctowl, the plane flown by Wings Alexander, which was carrying Ash and the others, was blown off course. However, thanks to Sparkle's flashes of light, Wings was able to get back on course and safely land his plane. Sparkle made a brief cameo in An Egg Scramble!, during 's introduction of the Johto region. Moves used In the games Amphy can be found at the top of Olivine's Glitter Lighthouse. In the Generation II and , however, it is sick when the player first arrives in Olivine City. After climbing the Lighthouse, Jasmine asks the player to travel across the sea to Cianwood City to get the SecretPotion that will cure Amphy. After Amphy is cured, Jasmine may be battled in the Olivine Gym. In , Trainers' walking Pokémon often react to Amphy's condition. While all Pokémon may greet Amphy or want to play with Amphy, any other Ampharos brought to the Lighthouse will "sparkle in concert" with it. Male Ampharos may occasionally act interested in Amphy. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Amphy appears in Pokémon Adventures, where it is owned by Jasmine. It helped Jasmine by sending a distress signal when Jasmine was trapped in the Tin Tower during an caused by Team Rocket. and saw this signal and tried to save the two, but only succeeded in getting Jasmine off of the ground floor on Amphy's back before becoming trapped themselves. Jasmine later awakened, accompanied by some doctors at a refuge camp. Jasmine still recalled the two boys who risked their lives to rescue her, but was almost led to believe it had been her imagination. Later, during the Gym Leaders' tournament at the Pokémon League, Amphy fights Brock's , but is easily beat by the swift Pokémon and almost faints. In the Chuang Yi translation of the manga, Amphy is called Akari, its Japanese name. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Ampharos appears in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos, where it was not feeling well and Jasmine wanted to go to Cianwood City to get the SecretPotion to heal Ampharos. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Amphy first appears in Light Up The Lighthouse!!, where it had fallen ill to the point where it was no longer able to light up the lighthouse in Olivine City. Jasmine had go to a pharmacy to fetch the SecretPotion needed to heal Amphy. After acquiring the SecretPotion, the medicine was lost at sea. Jasmine became even more worried when a ship arrived at the lighthouse, since Amphy still could not light it up. However, when Red's Clefairy ate some pills, Clefairy glowed enough to give the ships light and save them from crashing. This made Amphy feel better. Amphy reappeared in Tyrogue's in Love?! in a flashback while was talking about Jasmine. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Amphy in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Lightning|jpset=Pokémon VS|jpnum=031/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Unseen Forces|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=86/115|jpset=Golden Sky, Silvery Ocean|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=098/106|jpset2=Meganium Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum2=014/016|jpset3=Typhlosion Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum3=014/016|jpset4=Feraligatr Constructed Starter Deck|jpnum4=014/016}} Names Related articles Category:Jasmine's Pokémon Category:Game characters Category:Manga characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Amphi es:Amphy it:Amphy zh:光儿